A Dark and Changing Past
by baby-white-dragon-magician
Summary: What if Yami the Pharaoh died before he stopped the Shadow Games and then the title of Pharaoh or Queen was passed to his little sister, Jasmine. She is the one who stopped the Shadow Games but with a bigger price than losing her memory. SetoOC
1. Prologue: The Past Part 1

Summery: What if Yami the Pharaoh died before he stopped the Shadow Games and then the title of Pharaoh or Queen was passed to his little sister, Jasmine. She is the one who stopped the Shadow Games but with a bigger price than losing memory. Seto/OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I only write fun fan fiction to keep my brother from driving me nuts. My brother loves Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

**Prologue: The Past**

**B.C. 3002**

I'm standing on the balcony, looking out over the palace garden. The wind is blowing lightly through my long black hair; my dark brown eyes are closed. I'm listening to the whistling and whispering of the wind, as if it's trying to tell me everything will be alright. But everything isn't going to be alright.

I know that I cannot escape my fate now. The crown prince of Egypt, my brother, Yami, has died of a poison that has been in his body for five to six months. Even though he's not in pain anymore, I'll miss him. He was only 19 summers old; I'm the next heir until his son is old enough. Ishuzu, my sister-in-law, will continue to live here at the palace so I can help her raise Odion and her unborn child. One of Yami's dieing wishes was that if the child were a female that her name be Krista, after our mother.

Another one of his wishes was to see me get married and live happily with my husband. I've been married for two months to our step-cousin, Seto. He's a High Priest-in-training. My father saved him, his step-brother, and his half-brother from his step-father, Mosabora. Even though I'm supposed to be happy, I amsad.

"My love, are you all right?" A man's voice questioned.

I quickly opened my eyes and turned to see my towering husband standing in the doorway to the balcony. His arms were crossed over his chest; his dark blue eyes were filled with concern. The young man was the same age as Yami, but I'm only 14 summers old. "I'm scared and worried," I mumbled.

"My love, you are an emotionally strong, young woman," he replied as he moved over to where I was standing and pulled me into a hug and my arms settled around his waist. I laid my head down on his chest, my right ear listening to his heart beat, while my left ear heard him say, "You can do this, my love."

He started rubbing my back to calm me down. "But I don't have any training as a crowned princess, just as a princess and now in also need training to be queen," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "You can start getting lessons from Ishuzu if that makes you feel better."

He pulled slightly away from me. I lifted my head and my eyes met his for a split second. He then lowered his head and kissed me on the forehead. I then closed my eyes. When I felt his lips leave my forehead, I opened my eyes and looked back into his.

He the grabbed my left hand and pulled me into the bedroom. All you would want and need to know is that we didn't get to sleep until very late.

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 1: The Past Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only write for fun not profit.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Past**

**B.C. 2999**

I've been queen for three years now. My father died a month or two after Krista's birth. Yami was right; his last child is a girl.

Odion has grown to look so much like Yami. His hair is going to be three different colors, I can feel it. While Krista is mix of Ishuzu and I, well Seto says that anyway. Odion is now six summers old and Krista is 3 summers old. I haven't gotten pregnant, but I do want a child o my own.

The darkness is growing fast. We have been at war with power-hungry former High Priest and sorcerers. Anubes is constantly gaining more power since my father died. I'm afraid of what I might need to do soon.

Mosabora escaped from prison some time ago. Seto, Noah, and Mokuba were freaking out after we were told. Well actually, Seto went 'stoned faced' and the younger two were told later. Mokuba is now 14 summers old and Noah is now 16 summers old, they don't remember much of what Mosabora did to Seto. My husband was physically and mentally abusing for three years because he was the son of his mother's first marriage. Mosabora never truly laid a hand on Mokuba because the young boy was too young.

"Auntie," my young nephew, Odion, said trying to get my attention.

"Yes, my nephew?" I questioned.

"Seto and Ishuzu want you to meet them in the privet chambers," Mokuba said, taking over for Odion. "I'll watch over your niece and nephew."

"Thank you," I said.

I quickly left the rooms of my niece and nephew. Krista is taking a nap and Odion just woke up from his nap. I quickly went to the 'Meeting Room'. This room is where Ishuzu taught me about being a crown princess and Seto is teaching Odion his lessons.

I got to the closed door and took a deep breath. I looked down at the Millennium Puzzle that hung from my neck. It had once belonged to my brother. Since my brother's 15th birthday to his death, he was known as the King of Games. He was a great Shadow Master and he could control the Dark Magician. I will never be truly as good as my brother.

I let the Puzzle drop back down, took another big breath and pushed open the door that suddenly felt heavy. I'm dreading what they might want. I went through the doorway to see a room with some of my High Priests there.

Seto took over the weekly meetings because I've been feeling sick for the past two weeks. Maybe that's what they want to talk about.

"The meeting is dismissed," Seto said from behind his 'stone mask'.

All the other High Priests that all were leaving the room bowed to me and either said, "Good evening, your majesty" or "Good night, my Pharaoh Queen." They know I'm still the ruler of Egypt even though I wasn't here tonight.

I've now moved to where Seto is. The last High Priest, Malik, left and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong, love?" I ask as he pulls me into a hug.

"Anubes is getting more powerful and is getting closer with his army," Seto explained. "And Mosabora is one of his generals."

"He's just trying to scare us," I protested as I pulled away from him.

Ishuzu was standing quietly out of the way, watching us, or so I though. Her hands were on either side of her necklace, her eyes were closed and the eye of darkness was glowing on her forehead.

"What's happening?" I questioned.

Seto's lips twisted into a smile, "It is one of the powers of the Millennium Necklace. She can see into the future as well as different paths a person can take. She'll be back to normal in a moment."

True to his word, Ishuzu was back to normal some time later, but she looked pale. It is very hard to wait for her to start talking.

"Jasmine, every path I take it shows that the only way to defeat Anubes is locking the shadow magic away," Ishuzu said quietly.

"But that must require a sacrifice of some kind," Seto stated.

"And the person with the most powerful item is the only one who can do it," I finished. My right hand now was clutching the puzzle.

Seto pulled me to him again; he placed his left hand on my hand and his right hand on another part of the puzzle. His hands started to glow as he said, "I promise to live out my live here as Pharaoh. But when the Shadow Games start again, I will be there. I will be the best until Yami and the Dark Magician appears again and I will only be happy again when you return."

I tried to stop him but it was too late, his promise was sealed on the puzzle and on my soul. "You'll be held to your word," I whispered.

"I don't care!" He replied. "This is my choice."

"Jasmine," Ishuzu said quietly. I pulled away from Seto to look at her. "I promise to stay and look after my children and my family will watch over your brother's grave."

"Then you both must make a promise to me," I relied. They were both looking at me. "Seto, protect her. If I must sacrifice myself, leaving you here alone; I wish you marry Ishuzu. Ishuzu, bare him a child or children so his line can continue on." They both nodded, making the promise to the young queen.

**A WEEK LATER**

I've ordered all my high priest that have a Millennium Items to make sure they weren't wearing the items while I was casting or finishing the spell or their soul would be seld into the item. I don't know if Bekura, the King of Thieves and my ally, is going to listen to me. I think he might do the same thing I'm doing because his own son is ready to take his place as the King of Thieves. If so, Seto is going to have a new ally.

I'm casting the spell, but it is so hard. I'm done with the spell, I'm so tired. I can't stay awake. I close my eyes but I don't know what's going around me. I'm falling and I can't stop…

* * *

Please Review!  
baby-white-dragon-magician 


End file.
